


For my fans

by SimiTheTrickster



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiTheTrickster/pseuds/SimiTheTrickster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	For my fans

I don't know if i have any fans left, i don't know if anyone has my content bookmarked. For all of those whom kept up with my work and were sad it just stopped with not a peep from me since then, i apologize wholeheartedly.

I'm back! Well, as back as i can be.

I ended up homeless and in bad situations off and on since late 2017, early 2018. Somehow, i still get emails every so often telling me someone (shockingly) loved my works! It keeps reminding me i have them, and i WILL be starting to write again! So you might get updates soon, especially since I'm in a good place now.

So, thank you if you're still patiently waiting, and i am sorry it took so long.

Thank you lovelies!


End file.
